


l'art (in my heart)

by KyuteAegi



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Llittle Experiment, OC&Bias
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuteAegi/pseuds/KyuteAegi
Summary: It feels like everything stops, like the world stops moving and there is only him, his eyes, his hand caressing my red cheek.His disarming smile comes back, then his hand is gone, running along the soft feathers on my hair for just a second before he turns and walks to the older man.Then Oh Sehun is gone and it feels like a part of me leaves with him.~.O.~Choi Seungcheol turns around and leaves, and all that is left behind is me trying to pick up the pieces of my crushed pride.~.O.~OrThree fateful meetings.Luce comes across Jungkook and sparks fly.Jun meets Sehun and discovers the meaning behind love at first sight.Faelynn crosses paths with S.Coups and discovers fairy tales are a cruel lie.





	l'art (in my heart)

“Aaand…that’s all for today, girls.”  
Besides me, Luce gives a sigh of relief and stands up straight. She is quick to leave toward the room assigned to us to look for her clothes –she has an appointment with Chang Lin about her next performance in an hour and she cannot afford to be late.  
I should probably hurry as well –it’s Tuesday and I have a class at noon.  
Even when the upcoming lecture about macroeconomics lurking in my mind makes me purse my lips, I remain en pointe for a few more seconds, with my hands poised at my sides, my body resembling that of a bird about to take flight. I take in the bright lights shining down on me, close my eyes, and smile briefly.  
Then, slowly, I put both feet firmly on the floor, watching as the pale pink slippers fade into the white background.  
“That was beautiful.”  
My eyes move from my feet to the boy standing before me.  
I recognize him as one of those boys who came in while Luce was taking her individual pictures. They were so loud that the whole building must have heard them –pushing each other and laughing, their smiles too genuine to be ignored.  
He’s breathtaking, with blond hair swept to the side to reveal more of his gorgeous face. They came in with jeans, sweaters and beanies, huddling together to recover the warmth they lost in the frigid November temperatures. I see that he’s been given clothes to change into –he looks even more handsome in the gray coat the stylist put him in.  
He’s every inch the model that photographers would want to work with –all angles and sharp features, long limbs and beautiful eyes. I can barely see them, him being so tall compared to my 5’4”. My forehead reaches his nose and I’m half tempted to go back to en pointe to see if I can stand eye to eye with him and take a peek at the exact brown color of his eyes.  
I resist the urge to stand on my tippy toes and instead I smile, nod and force some kind of words out of my mouth. “Thank you.”  
Ugh, that didn’t come out right. My accent managed to slip through. I can tell by the tiny smile curving his perfect lips.  
I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.  
There in an uncomfortable silence in which I wait for him to say something. “Your accent is cute” would be nice. He doesn’t say anything, so I decide to leave, no need to embarrass myself any further.  
I bow my head. “I have to go now. A pleasure.”  
Then I turn.  
“Wait.”  
It’s not his words that make me turn around, but the way in which he says it. It’s almost a whisper, one so adamant and yet so gentle, that I can’t help but turn around.  
“Yes?” I venture. I congratulate myself when the words come out just the way I want them to. Usually it’s Luce the one who can be really self-conscious, but the presence of this boy makes me uneasy. I want to please him and how can I not, when he’s so beautiful?  
His smile widens for a second –and during that second he looks even more handsome.  
“I’m Oh Sehun.” he says, giving me a 90-degree bow.  
Oh Sehun. I mouth the words to myself, embarrassed by how much I like the way his name feels muttered by me. Oh Sehun.  
I bow back. “I’m…well, my name is Mia.” I start, “But it would be better if we don’t even try my last name.”  
He tilts his head, confused. “You’re a foreigner, right?”  
I nod. “And my surname isn’t easy on most Koreans.” I apologize.  
He frowns, then his eyes shine with something akin to determination. “Try me.”  
And he’s so beautiful, so handsome this Oh Sehun boy. I want to please him in every way I can. So I do. “My full name is Miare Canstancio.”  
“Miale…” he starts, then he stumbles upon every letter in my surname in such a way that would cause my grandparents to roll on their graves. Butchering the family name, they would say, what a disgrace you have brought upon us, young lady.  
But I don’t care, not really. Not when his face looks so adorable with his nose scrunched up and his brows furrowed like that. “You’re right. Hardest word ever.”  
Then he gives me a small pout and –and this makes me blush even more. I tell myself that it’s not because of how attractive his lips look, how much I would like to know if they are as soft as they look. Nope. Definitely not because of that.  
But who am I kidding. This boy is trouble. He’s making my body react in strange way without my consent and I don’t like that at all. Trouble, trouble, trouble.  
We both turn when someone calls him. An older man holding a small notebook, looking at Sehun with arched eyebrows.  
He turns to me instead and my heart doesn’t beat faster because of that small gesture. It does not.  
“Give me a minute?”  
I nod, confused.  
He takes big strides toward the man, tells him something before taking a pen from him while I watch from afar, my hands holding my elbows in a manner similar to crossing my arms.  
He’s back in front of me in no time.  
“Listen, I have to go. Busy schedule. But,” he takes my arms and I yelp, surprised. He laughs at that, the sound keeping me frozen in place. He curls my fingers around the pen then thrusts his wrist in my face.  
“Write your number.”  
I look at him, confused. “My number?”  
Like my phone number? For a second I panic and wonder whether I heard wrong and he’s asking for something that sounds eerily alike to number. I wish I could think of anything, but he’s so close I can barely think straight. He probably does mean my phone number. But wait, should I give him my cellphone number or the one at home? Then again I’m in the practice rooms all the time, so.  
He looks back, ignores the man once more then turns to me with wide eyes. That expression shouldn’t look so comically cute, but it does. Unfair.  
“Hurry!” he whispers and I decide on my cellphone number. Oh well. I’ll be on the lookout for any calls.  
I write my number on his pale skin, my hands trembling just a little bit. When I’m done, he takes the pen from me and looks at me straight in the eye.  
“I’ll call you, yeah? So we can arrange a meeting and I can master the pronunciation of your name.”  
I nod, dumbfounded. And just a little bit excited. Okay, scratch that –very excited at the prospect of seeing him again.  
He takes one final look at me and usually I would complain but I haven’t been very subtle at ogling him either. I would totally file a “stay-100-miles-away” type of lawsuit if someone were to look at me so intently, but I guess he’s used to it, being so beautiful and oh  
Oh  
His hand is warm and his thumb running along the curve of my cheek shouldn’t feel so…inexplicably right. But it does.  
Being caressed by a stranger is not something I’m okay with but I’m past logical reasoning at this point. Not when someone like beautiful Oh Sehun is the one giving the caress. Much to my embarrassment, my face leans into his touch, my eyes still on him.  
It feels like everything stops, like the world stops moving and there is only him, his eyes, his hand caressing my red cheek.  
His disarming smile comes back, then his hand is gone, running along the soft feathers on my hair for just a second before he turns and walks to the older man.  
Then Oh Sehun is gone and it feels like a part of me leaves with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to say yet.


End file.
